


Finding the Rhythm

by stormrider



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, FMA Rarepair Week, rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7966639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormrider/pseuds/stormrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the world of ballroom dance, the right partner can make or break a team.  What started off as a hobby now has the chance to become something more, and Riza is determined to prove she has what it takes to meet this challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding the Rhythm

**Author's Note:**

> [A/N: This AU has been bouncing around my head for a few months now. I was never certain I’d do anything with it, but this scene hit me over the head when I saw the Day 1 prompts.]

_Breathe in. Breathe out. Focus._

The bright lights and the murmurs of the crowds seated around the dance floor were enough to make Riza’s nerves jangle, leaving her with a tight, anxious feeling in her stomach. It was uncomfortable being the focus of such attention, even if she were here willingly. She stared up into her partner’s blue eyes, doing her best to focus solely on his presence and the sounds of the music as it started. This was a proving ground and she was determined to show that she was cut out for this, both to herself and to her partner.

_Step, step, dip…_

Her breathing slowly evened out; the sure, confident pressure of Zolf’s hand on her lower back as he dipped her back and then twirled her around phasing out everything until the dance was all she knew. For such a cold, unfeeling man, he brought a lot of charisma and life onto the competition floor. His eyes were lit with a fire she only faintly saw when they were practicing together. That alone brought a sort of animation to him, bringing life to his features and making him seem less a work of art and more an approachable man. 

_Spin, slide, lift…_

Those thin lips were curled slightly into the faintest of smiles, his entire focus on her and the way they moved together. Legs sliding together, tapping out the rhythm of the tango they’d selected for this first competition together. Riza surprisingly had the utmost trust in his hands as he lifted her briefly before they moved into the next phase of the dance, her hand sliding up along his neck as he pressed against her back. Her dress flared out as he spun her away before pulling her back in, dipping her down into the final movement of the dance. It had her acutely aware of him, his deceptively hidden strength stretched along her form, more so than she had been previously.

Her lips parted, breathing in as their eyes locked once more with the music fading and the applause rising around them. As Zolf pulled her upright and they took their bows, Riza found herself wondering just what it would be like to kiss him. If it would hold the same sort of passion that he devoted to his dancing or if nothing could compare to his love of the competition. She gave a faint smile as he tucked her hand into the crook of his elbow to lead her off the dance floor. 

“I must admit, I was mistaken in how I thought this would end. Very nicely done, Ms. Hawkeye,” he murmured, inclining his head slightly.

Riza raised an eyebrow at him, her expression betraying her bemusement. “Does that mean you want to continue this partnership then, Mr. Kimblee?”

His lips twitched, whether in amusement or irritation she couldn’t quite be sure before he spoke again. “Yes. I would like to proceed with our partnership.”

She chuckled then, smile widening. “Very well then. I’ll see you at our usual time for practice on Monday.”


End file.
